Together
by Elisabethheilbronner
Summary: A peine arrivée à Columbia, Sidenis se retrouve embarquée dans une vie d'étudiante typique aux côtés de nouveaux amis très différents, avec qui elle va passer la meilleure année de sa vie...enfin en principe! C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un mystérieux garçon que tout le monde avait oublié...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello tout le monde, voici le premier extrait de mon histoire"Together"...j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

J'écoute une dernière fois ma chanson avant de descendre rejoindre Octavia et Chen qui, j'en suis sûre, m'attendent en bas de chez moi. Peu à peu je suis de plus en plus anxieuse, et les retrouver en bas n'aide pas à réduire mon stress. Après les embrassades, on se dirige vers le McDo en bas de la rue. La conversation prend très vite et on commence à se raconter nos vacances et surtout nos délires de vacances. Chen raconte comment il a eu du mal à ne plus penser à Mathieu, son crush depuis environ 1 an, et Octavia me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que si tu n'as même pas le courage de le regarder en face et de lui faire la bise quand il vient nous parler, tu devras encore attendre 10ans avant de pouvoir lui dire ce que tu ressens...dit-elle

-Hahahah très drôle jamais je ferais ça !

En effet, Chen n'a pas été très loquace avec Mathieu depuis qu'il a compris la nature de ses sentiments.

Elle finit par nous faire part des garçons qu'elle a aperçus pendant les vacances et observés et j'enchaîne sur le même sujet. Juste après avoir déjeuné chez moi, on descend chercher Rose, ma meilleure amie, qui habite juste en face de chez moi. Elle préférait rester chez elle.

Une fois la team au complet, on se met à remonter la rue Soufflot. La conversation change totalement de direction, si je puis dire, et on se met à angoisser sur des choses débiles comme, dans quelle classe on sera ? Sera-t-on ensemble ou séparés ? Qu'en est-il de notre emploi du temps? Et de nos profs ?

Bref les questions que chaque élève se pose pendant les grandes vacances et surtout le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'année de Terminale. Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour le bac ni pour la mention très bien, après tout je suis à Henri IV, je suis « l'élite » de la nation...A ce moment là, ma conscience intervient pour lâcher un lol dans mon cerveau. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est après. Techniquement je dois faire une prépa puis intégrer une grande école comme HEC, l'ENS ou même Polytechnique mais cela ne me tente pas.

Je chasse cette mauvaise pensée de ma tête au moment où je franchis la grille de mon lycée. J'ai le soulagement, en regardant les listes, de constater que je suis avec tous mes amis. Je regarde la cours remplie d'élèves, heureux ou déçus, et je me mets à sourire. Je suis en Terminale, dernière année de lycée, rien de mal ne pourrait m'arriver cette anné allant saluer tout le monde, je me dis que j'ai de la chance et que je sais que cette année sera la meilleure de toute mon existence.

Puis je me réveille.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone qui charge par terre à côté de mon lit.

3h48 du matin.

Pfouuu il faut que j'arrête de rêver de ma rentrée de terminale. A chaque fois que je me réveille, je suis envahie par un sentiment de solitude et de tristesse, qui se renforce par le fait que je suis seule dans ma chambre à l'université de Columbia et que je ne suis arrivée que ce matin.

Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir dès maintenant et je dois m'empêcher de penser parce que je risque de commencer à déprimer voir pleurer, et me retrouver à pleurer et à me lamenter sur mon sort, qui en soit est plutôt joyeux, est la dernière chose que je devrais faire. Et pourtant en écoutant ma musique, je fais un point sur ma situation comme Katniss à chaque fois qu'elle perd les pédales, même si je ne suis pas du tout dans la même situation qu'elle.

Je m'appelle Sidenis Ducas, j'ai 19 ans, je suis à l'université de Columbia et les cours commencent lundi, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours à peine. Je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas fait de prépa mais j'ai été accepté à UCL dans un programme qui propose deux années à Londres, une année à l'étranger puis une année à Londres pour étudier le cursus Arts and Sciences. Il est 3h53. Ta coloc n'est pas encore arrivée mais vu les affaires installées dans l'armoire et sur le bureau ainsi qu'à côté du lavabo, je pense qu'elle vit dans cette chambre depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucune information sur elle mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

J'en profite pour envoyer un sms un Rose

TU DORS ?

Evidemment qu'elle dort. Ou alors elle est sortie sur le campus. Juste après le bac, elle est restée à Paris faire une prépa commerce puis a intégré HEC.

Après cette récapitulation, je suis tiraillée entre deux options, regarder un film pour faire passer le temps et m'endormir de fatigue vers 5h30 du matin ou bien essayer de me rendormir tout en sachant que je passerais au moins deux heures à me retourner dans mon lit.

J'opte pour le film, je n'ai jamais été bien raisonnable niveau sommeil.

Je parcours la liste de films sur mon ordi et j'opte pour The Avengers, que je connais par cœur.

Je suis réveillée par un bruit puis des jurons

-Merde putain, ça fait super mal !

Je grogne dans mon lit, j'ai totalement oublié où j'étais .

-Oh chuut rendors toi!Désolée je voulais pas te réveiller, rendors toi !

Instinctivement j'ouvre les yeux et je me redresse. Je vois une fille assez grande et plutôt bien faite qui tire une valise jusqu'au lit en face du mien. Elle a les cheveux roux presque rouge, ce qui me fait penser que çà ne doit pas être naturel, elle a les yeux verts bleus et un visage fin avec des lèvres pulpeuses qui contrastent avec ses traits légers.

-Salut, moi c'est Sidenis, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Oh salut moi c'est Jean, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, ma valise est tombée sur mon pieds.

-Non, c'est pas grave t'inquiète pas, tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, ça va merci...

-Sans vouloir être indiscrète, tu étais où ?

-J'étais en vacances, je suis rentrée ce matin, comme tu peux le voir..

-haha oui

-Je suis à Columbia depuis deux ans déjà et toi ? Tu étais où avant ? T'as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? T'as un petit copain ?

-Ouf ça fait beaucoup de questions ! Je rigole ,évidemment mais je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir une coloc trop timide ou juste chiante qui ne parle pas.

-Je sais, mais c'est juste que j'ai reçu un mail de l'université il y a quelques semaines m'annonçant que j'allais avoir une coloc et j'ai un peu attendu tout l'été en me demandant qui tu étais et tout...et puis les gars m'ont demandé de leur faire un rapport précis donc je me dois de te faire un interrogatoire...

-Un peu pareil pour moi, euh juste les gars ?

-Oui mes potes, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle fille arrive sur le campus..

-ahhhh..je suis pas certaine de remplir leurs critères mais bon je suis prête à répondre à tes questions.

La conversation s'engage toute seule et elle me pose beaucoup de questions sur moi et ma vie d'avant auxquelles je lui réponds puis je lui en pose. Elle s'appelle Jean et étudie les langues et la sociologie ainsi que plein 'autres matières dont j'ignorais l'existence, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard mais elle essaie de ne pas y penser maintenant. Elle a grandi dans le New Jersey mais ses parents sont russes et ont déménagé ici à sa naissance. Elle m'explique qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en cherche pas. Pourtant quand je la regarde, je me demande comment elle fait, je suis sûre qu'un tas de garçons voudraient sortir avec elle, elle est belle et très bien foutue, et elle a l'air super sympa.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, je te ferai visiter après si tu veux et on ira prendre un petit-dej parce que j'ai la dalle là !

-Ok deal, je réponds

Pendant qu'elle se douche je m'habille, je prends un jean normal et un T-Shirt gris avec un col rond et des manches courtes et mes baskets. En me coiffant, je repense à ce qu'elle a dit sur les garçons, ses amis. Je pense qu'ils seront déçus, en tout cas je ne pense pas avoir des possibilités avec aucun d'entre eux s'ils ressemblent à Jean. Je ne suis pas moche, beaucoup de personne m'ont répété que j'avais un très beau visage. J'ai un visage rond, un petit nez fin, des taches de rousseurs au soleil et la peau blanche. J'ai des lèvres fines et symétriques et des dents alignés. Ce que je préfère ce sont mes yeux. Ils sont marrons comme mes cheveux mais ont un anneau autour de l'iris plus clair qui devient orange au soleil. Et On peut aussi dire que j'ai un belle poitrine. En effet j'ai des gros seins, et ils ne tombent pas, pas encore du moins. Sinon je suis enrobée, c'est la manière gentille dire que je mange à ma faim. Même si j'ai beaucoup minci, je ne suis pas devenue une de ces filles supra-minces qui se trouve quand même trop grosse. Je complexais énormément à une époque sur mon poids et çà me rendait malheureuse, maintenant je ne le vois pas de la même manière, je me trouve sexy, selon mes habits, et je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, mais je ne suis pas dupe, les hommes, en général, préfèrent les filles comme Jean, mais je ne pars pas vaincue, au contraire !

Quand Jean revient de la douche, elle est habillée avec un legging bleu marine et un haut bleu marine avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant qui laisse entrevoir son décolleté et des chaussures à talons compensés qui se fondent parfaitement avec sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle voit que je l'observe elle me dit

-Je me suis habillée dans les douches, on a tout le temps pour se déshabiller l'une devant l'autre

Et je ne peux qu' acquiescer...

-Allez viens je vais te montrer là où tu vas passer les pires et les meilleures moments de ta vie, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Pour le pire et le meilleur, je te suis

Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, du moins je l'espère..

Jean me montre la cours intérieur avec les bâtiments de dortoirs autour ainsi que les salles de cours et la cafétéria, puis elle m'emmène dans ce qu'elle appelle le jardin secret, qui est en fait un petit espace vert derrière la cafétéria avec un banc et une table en bois en dessous d'un saule pleureur. Puis en entendant mon ventre gargouillé, elle décide de me montrer un endroit où prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais en l'occurrence plutôt un déjeuner vu qu'il est presque 13h30.

-Alors en dehors du campus il y a les Starbucks et Columbus café basiques, tout ce que tu veux niveau fast-food que ce soient Mac Do, Burger King etc... et il y a un japonais sympa à l'entrée du centre commercial, qu'il faut absolument que tu vois, perso c'est là où je fais du shopping...

-Okok bah ça me va, par contre j'ai la dalle donc tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-Un salade bar ça te va ? Parce que je suis un peu barbouillée du voyage là...

-Ouais ça me va t'inquiète..

-ça marche, par contre j'ai un ami qui va nous rejoindre, ça te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est qui ?

-Il s'appelle Landon, il est super sympa mais il parle pas beaucoup, mais tu vas bien l'aimer je me fais aucun souci la dessus, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

En approchant du salade bar, je remarque une silhouette devant la terrasse. Puis cette silhouette qui, selon moi n'est autre que Landon, nous fait un signe de la main et s'approche. De près je remarque qu'il a une cicatrice au niveau du sourcil droit, ce qui lui donne un air assez...féroce, mais j'ôte cette idée de ma tête quand je le vois serrer Jean dans ses bras, puis quant à ma plus grande surprise, fait de même avec moi tout en se présentant. Après les présentations, on s'installe et ils commencent à parler entre eux, ce qui me permet de l'observer. Il est plus grand que moi, ce qui n'est pas très difficile, il a des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, il a une corpulence plutôt fine mais ses muscles sont dessinés, surtout ceux de ses bras. Je suis interrompue dans ma phase d'observation par une question qui m'est destinée

-Tu viens ce soir Sidenis ?

C'est Landon qui me demande ça mais le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas écouté leur conversation et du coup je suis paumée et j'ai l'ai stupide...

-Où ?

-Donc tu étais trop occupé à regarder mes muscles saillants et tu n'as pas écouté ?

Alors la je me sens mal...

-Il rigole t'inquiète, il y a un feu de camp organisé par l'université tous les ans, la veille du début des cours, c'est à 30 minutes à pieds du campus, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Merci Jean d'être venue à mon secours...

-Ouais je suis partante, j'ai juste pas envie de me coucher trop tard, histoire de pas être dead lundi quoi...

-On trouvera quelqu'un pour te ramener à une heure convenable...

-C'est à quelle heure ?

-On peut y être vers 19h, sinon y aura plus de bouffe

Je sens que je m'entend de mieux en mieux avec Jean

Puis la conversation dérive sur les fêtes auxquelles je dois et ne dois pas aller, et les jeux auxquels je dois ou ne dois pas jouer pendant ces fêtes.

-Alors si jamais tu es choisie ce soir, c'est pas grave les gens seront trop bourrés pour se souvenir, me dit Landon

-Ca me rassure pas du tout, j'ajoute, en plus j'ai pas compris le principe du jeu.

-En gros, les « conseillers des élèves » réunissent les noms des gens nouveaux et les bizutent un peu quoi, m'explique Jean.

-Et ils font quoi ? Comme bizutage je veux dire..., je commence à avoir peur et je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller...

-ça dépend de qui réunit les bouts de papiers, me lance Landon avec un clin d'oeil qui veut tout dire...

Puis on finit notre déjeuner en parlant des cursus de l'université et j'apprends qu'il suit exactement les mêmes cours que Jean, ce qui ne m'étonne pas et il s'avère que Jean avait raison, je m'entends très bien avec Landon, son côté nonchalant me fait rire...

Sur le chemin pour retourner vers le campus, j'admire la petite ville universitaire qui est tout à fait à mon goût. Les rues sont étroites et certains bâtiments me rappellent ceux d'Oxford. Les boutiques s'enchaînent sur les rues piétonnes et je remarque que la verdure est très présente. Beaucoup d'arbres s'alignent le long des rues parsemées d'espaces avec de l'herbe. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Landon me raconte qu'il y a un parc juste à côté du campus qui est très agréable pour se balader, faire son jogging ou traîner avec des amis, mais il y a trop d'agitation pour pouvoir travailler calmement. Ca m'arrange, je ne suis pas très douée pour travailler autre part que sur un bureau et Jean m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave puisqu'elle n'utilisait jamais le bureau de la chambre donc tout va bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés au campus Landon nous quitte pour aller se changer et Jean et moi nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Là se pose l'éternelle question que toutes filles se posent avant de sortir : Qu'est ce que je mets ?

J'aide Jean à choisir ses habits en premier, et on opte pour un jean slim noir avec un débardeur noir très moulant et une veste en cuir noir. Pour les chaussures, pas question de se mettre Martel en tête, elle décide de mettre ses chaussures à talons compensés noirs identiques à ses bleues. Pendant qu'elle se change je file sous la douche et par réflexe je me rase les jambes et je me lave les cheveux. En rentrant dans la chambre, j'aperçois Landon allongé sur le lit de Jean pendant qu'elle se maquille.

-Bon tu veux mettre quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être ce jean noir et un haut blanc basique avec mes baskets.

Je lui réponds en montrant mon jean slim noir avec des trous au niveau des genoux et mon haut blanc à manches trois quart avec un col rond qui met en valeur ma poitrine et mon ventre ...mince ? En tout cas plus mince que le reste de mon corps.

-Essaie et montre moi, dit Jean

Je regarde Landon, gênée de me déshabiller devant lui alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore fait devant Jean. En surprenant mon regard sur lui, Landon sourit et me dit :

-J'ai un peu la flemme de sortir de la chambre là donc je vais juste me retourner et ne pas te regarder, ça te va ?

-Parfait pour moi, je dis en rigolant.

Donc c'est ce qu'il fait et pendant qu'il regarde le mur je me change, puis je me maquille. Je décide de ne mettre que du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge mate. Et pendant qu'il entame une discussion avec Jean je me sèche les cheveux.

Une fois prête je me regarde dans le miroir accroché à la porte d'entrée et je suis plutôt satisfaite, et ce sentiment est renforcé par le sifflement de Landon et Jean qui me complimente sur mon cul qui, je cite : « est très bien mis en valeur dans ce jean » et venant de sa part, je souris nettement.

Peut-être que je me trouverai un mec si ça se trouve et je n'aurai pas à attendre ma mort vierge et seule, entourée de 26 chats et 43 chiens, avec pour seul contact le postier.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Landon qui nous propose d'y aller en voiture, et on accepte.

On descend alors et il part chercher sa voiture et revient avec un super 4x4 noir mate mais je ne saurais en dire plus. Et je suis assez jalouse de sa voiture, parce que je n'aurais jamais les moyens de m'en acheter une comme ça.

Je monte à l'arrière et Jean et Landon à l'avant.

-Eh en vrai je stresse.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande Jean

-Je sais pas je sais que c'est débile mais je stresse.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Sidenis Ducas la meuf stressée, ajoute Landon

-Hahahaha c'est très drôle, je dis d'un ton faussement nonchalant bien que je trouve ça amusant et étonnement réel vu mon caractère.

Jean décide d'allumer la radio et me force à chanter à voix haute pour « libérer mes pulsions » comme elle dit. Au moment où une chanson des One Direction passe je commence à vraiment chanter fort, je dois l'admettre j'aime bien leurs chansons...et Landon commence à m'imiter en prenant une voix sur- aiguë

 _-And we danced all night to the best song ever, nana nanana nana naannana, we danced, we danced, something like oh ohohoh..._

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les One Direction , tu connais drôlement bien les paroles.

Et Jean et moi commençons à rire.

Puis notre amusement est réduit au silence par une voiture qui s'arrête à côté de nous au feu rouge, dont les vitres se baissent. Au début je n'entends pas la musique qui pourtant est très audible, puis peu à peu je la reconnais. Il s'agit d'une chanson d'ACDC et quand je vois les vitres baissées, j'aperçois deux personnes mais une seule retient mon attention. Il baisse le volume et crie quelque chose que je mets quelques secondes à comprendre

-Landon, Jean, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous trouver tous les deux à écouter une musique de boys band ?

-Tu nous as tellement manqué Rob, tu ne peux même pas savoir, réponds Jean.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils s'apprécient ou pas mais je me dis que j'aurais tout le temps de le découvrir.

En descendant de la voiture, mon angoisse s'évapore comme par magie. La musique qui résonne dans mes oreilles et le crépitement du feu que j'aperçois me mettent instantanément de bonne humeur et un sourire étire mes lèvres. En m'approchant avec Landon et Jean je remarque que le feu de camp n'est pas au milieu mais sur la gauche et un buffet l'entoure, principalement constitué de bières et de chips mais aussi de marshmallows. Je remarque une petite estrade sur laquelle est disposé un projecteur qui envoie une lumière assez aveuglante sur ce qui est, selon moi, la « piste de danse » et à côté de ce projecteur tout un matériel pour mixer et mon regard est attiré par deux micros posés sur une chaise.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie par un garçon plus grand que moi qui me bouscule violemment et me pousse sur le côté.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire pardon !

Chaque personne normalement constituée aurait dit : pardon, je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, excuse-moi et ainsi de suite, mais il faut croire que ce mec ne l'est pas.

Il m'a regardé de ses yeux bleus et a juste continué son chemin.

-Connard

J'ai prononcé ça assez fort pour qu'il entende et je jurerais avoir entendu un rire étouffé.

Quand je reporte mon attention sur la foule, je remarque Jean et Landon en train de parler avec un mec super beau et très bien fait de sa personne.

Il doit mesurer 1m90, a les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds avec des reflets couleurs de blé m'approchant, Landon me fait un signe de la main et Jean un sourire genre, vient rencontrer le beau mec que j'ai hâte de te présenter...

-Salut, moi c'est Sidenis

-Ravi de te rencontrer, moi c'est Chris

Oh mon , cette voix ! Il parle d'une voix grave avec un accent australien, c'est super sexy ! Je sais ça fait super meuf en chien, mais blague à part, je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaud.

-T'étais où ? Me demande Landon

-Un peu derrière, y un gros connard qui m'est rentré dedans sans s'excuser et quand je lui ai fait une réflexion, il m'a regardé genre, casse-toi boloss, avec un regard super méprisant.

Ouf, ça fait du bien de lâcher son sac. Je sais c'est débile mais ce mec m'a vraiment saoûlé.

-C'était qui ? Me demande Jean

Je le cherche des yeux et une fois que je l'ai trouvé je le pointe du doigt. J'entends un petit rire de Landon et Chris souffler avant d'ajouter :

-C'est mon frère

Oups, j'ai peut-être trop parlé. En les regardant tous les deux, je ne vois aucune ressemblance et cela m'intrigue. Chris est blond, très musclé et très large de carrure alors que le mec en question a les cheveux longs noirs, la peau plus fine et blanche et est beaucoup plus élancé et fin. Je suis sortie de ma phase d'observation par Landon

-Ouais mais c'est quand même un vieux con !

Chris me regarde et avec un demi sourire ajoute :

-Il a été adopté...

-Tout s'explique du coup, mais je ne me permets pas de creuser le sujet et de poser des questions, les réponses ne me concernent probablement pas, ou du moins pas encore.

Notre discussion est interrompue par l'arrivée de celui que je reconnais comme étant Robert, suivi de celui que je peux deviner comme étant la deuxième personne dans la voiture de Robert.

Il s'approche de moi avec un verre et me le tend.

-Bonsoir jeune fille, que fais-tu avec ce troupeau égaré loin de moi ? Je me suis permis de te prendre un verre car comme le dit le dicton, les femmes d'abord...

Il lance un regard à Jean et ajoute :

-On sait tous que tu caches quelque chose de pas nette sous ce jean terriblement avantageux !

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre mais je me radoucis quand je vois Jean lui faire un doigt et Chris lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Sidenis, je te présente...

-Eum tu permets ? Je vais avoir l'honneur de me présenter moi-même à cette charmante jeune fille, je suis Robert, mais appelle moi Rob.

-Ravie d'avoir l'inespéré honneur de faire ta connaissance Rob, je me trouve bien privilégiée.

Ma façon de m'adresser à lui fait rire les autres qui nous regardent et provoque un haussement de sourcil de la part de mon cher ami Rob.

-Salut Sidenis, moi c'est Rik.

Je lui fais un sourire et un signe de la main puis pendant que les autres garçons entament un sujet qui ne m'intéresse pas du type les filles bonnes, je commence une discussion avec Rik et Jean qui en fait se connaissent super bien sans pour autant le montrer. Par exemple, juste avant que Rik ne boive dans son verre elle lui a dit en chuchotant que ce n'était pas de l'eau et il a alors posé son verre par terre, puis quand j'ai demandé à Rik s'il avait une petite-amie, Jean a répondu non à la place de Rik qui me semblait un peu gêné puis au fil de notre conversation je me suis rendue compte qu'il était très timide et ne parlait que si on lui posait une question, qu'il était très calme mais en même temps tout le temps en train de gigoter, surtout de bouger ses mains et de tordre ses doigts.

-Bon, mes amies, vous voulez pas aller trémousser vos petits derrières pendant qu'on parle business entre mecs virils ? Par business je veux bien évidemment dire de vous...nous lance Rob

-Rob, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit sur les blagues pourris ?

On se retourne pour voir qui a parlé et je vois un garçon de la même taille que Chris aux cheveux blonds court et aux yeux bleus, taillés de la même manière avec autant de muscle mais je suis interrompue par Jean qui lui saute dans les bras.

C'est qui ce mec ?

Non pas que je sois jalouse mais mes amis mecs n'ont jamais été aussi beaux quoi. Il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Rose, Octavia et Clémentine, qui est ma partenaire en la matière de mater des mecs.

J'ai l'impression que lui et le groupe ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps puisqu'ils le serrent tous plus ou moins des leurs bras. Enfin vient mon tour, si je peux dire comme ça.

-Salut, Sidenis c'est ça ? Jean m'a parlé de toi, je suis Rye.

-Salut, dis-je gênée, en bien j'espère.

-Personne ne sait ce que Jean a dans la tête.

A l'étonnement de tout le monde, moi comprise, ce n'est ni Landon, ni Rob ou même Rye qui a parlé mais Rik qui regarde Jean avec un demi-sourire.

Sujet à approfondir si vous voulez mon avis...

-Qui veut danser ? Je crie presque pour sortir ma nouvelle amie de l'embarras.

-Mauvaise idée, le jeu du bizutage va commencer, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois totalement HS au moment de monter sur scène, annonce Landon, puis réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, s'en va.

Attends, quoi ?

-Landon !?

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu mais il ne se retourne pas.

-Il a dit quoi ? C'est une blague ? Je croyais qu'ils tiraient au sort ?

Je regarde Rob, Chris, Jean, Rik et Rye un par un mais personne ne me réponds et je commence à stresser.

\- Imaginez c'est un truc du style manger des asticots ou se mettre à poil ou...ou...je sais même pas quoi penser tellement je commence à stresser mais heureusement, mon chevalier, enfin j'aimerais bien, me rassure comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-Relax Sidenis, c'est jamais des trucs méchants, et puis il a probablement dit ça pour te faire peur et vu ta réaction ça a marché, me lance Rye avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour le coup ça me rassure qu'à moitié, mais je préfère ne pas y penser et je change de sujet en demandant à Rye où il était pendant les vacances .

Il m'explique qu'il est rentré chez lui à cause d'un problème familial et qu'il a en fait raté un semestre entier, et qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis longtemps, d'où leur réaction. Puis il me pose des questions sur moi et sur ma vie à Paris et on en vient à parler du divorce de mes parents .

Notre conversation est interrompue par des bruits et un mouvement de foule nous rapprochant de l'estrade et je remarque Landon, debout tenant un micro et un autre garçon à côté que je ne connais pas. _Normal, tu connais personne ici._ Merci ma conscience mais tu peux te taire maintenant. Ils commencent à parler et faire des blagues et à expliquer les règles du jeu.

-Cette année, nous avons décidé de nous tourner vers notre série que nous adorons tous, Game Of Thrones !

La foule commence à crier d'excitation, mais moi, j'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je connais chaque épisode par cœur et étant une fille je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre...

-Ne vous emballez pas trop les mecs, il y a quand même des règles !

J'entends un groupe de garçons au fond qui hue le partenaire de Landon mais personnellement j'ai hâte de savoir de quelles règles il s'agit...

-On va sélectionner, à partir des noms des nouveaux se trouvant dans ce chapeau, 9 heureux élus, chaque élu incarnera une maison de GOT, le but ?

-Le Trône de Fer, mes amis, où remporter le concours de bizutage et devoir être respecter de chaque personne de 3ème année avec en prime droit de veto.

Je murmure à Rye

-Droit de veto ?

-Tu verras, je t'expliquerai, dit-il.

Landon reprend

-Mais comment vous me direz ? Et bien c'est simple, chaque maison, donc chaque élu devra monter sur scène et présenter un talent.

-Mais ce n'est pas si simple, un talent présenté une fois ne pourra être présenté qu'une seule et même fois. Alors faites bien attention à comment vous énoncerez votre talent...et maintenant roulement de tambour ! Jace à toi l'honneur de piocher !

Je crois que j'arrête de respirer pendant au moins ces 20 secondes.

-Joanne Smith ! Et ta maison sera la maison...Lannister !

Ouf c'est pas moi...je suis tellement soulagée que j'entends à peine le rire de Rye dans ma nuque.

Et puis les talents s'enchaînent et s'enchaînent.

Joanne a fait un super numéro de mime mais son pieds s'est coincé dans un fil et en tombant elle a poussé un juron, du coup raté.

Après elle il y a eu deux garçons dont j'ai oublié les noms. Le premier a fait un numéro de danse hip hop et je dois dire que j'étais vraiment impressionnée. Le deuxième a simulé un combat de street fight mais à lui seul c'était totalement raté et même si ça me faisait de la peine, on a tous rigolé. Mais à la fin je l'ai vu descendre de l'estrade le sourire aux lèvres et je voyais qu'il n'était pas triste du tout mais prenait ça à la rigolade. Après il y a eu trois filles, une d'entre elle a voulu chanter du classique mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa voix alors elle est partie en pleurant et courant et je dois dire que je me sentais mal pour elle. Je me suis dit que j'irai la voir juste après la fin du jeu.

Une des autres filles a fait un numéro de lap dance mais sans barre et a voulu enchaîné sur un streap tise mais elle enfreignait les règles, qui stipulaient qu'on avait pas le droit de se déshabiller, et elle a été disqualifié. L'autre fille a fait un numéro sur comment roter sur commande et j'ai tout filmé pour l'envoyer à Octavia qui l'aurait battue à plat de couture.

J'ai recommencé à avoir peur quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne restait que 3 personnes et que je n'avais pas tant de chance dans ma vie.J'ai été vraiment soulagé quand deux garçons ont été tiré au sort. Un d'entre eux a fait de la gymnastique et il est était super fort, c'était de loin le meilleur numéro et comme il avait l'air gentil j'avais envie qu'il deuxième a fait un numéro de bip box en nous demandant de deviner la chanson mais je n'ai pas réussi donc j'ai pas trop aimé.

-Les amis, les amis, il ne nous reste plus qu'une maison, qui sera la maison...Stark, dit Jace, Landon aurais-tu l'amabilité de tirer l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue ?

Landon s'approche alors du chapeau et plonge sa main à l'intérieur et en sort un papier qu'il lit.

Et malheureusement cette scène me rappelait beaucoup trop la cérémonie de la Moisson dans Hunger Games.

-Le représentant de la maison Stark, pour clore ce fabuleux spectacle n'est autre que...

Bon vas-y dis le.

Pitié pas moi, pas encore, l'année prochaine, pas moi, pas moi.

-... Sidenis Ducas !

Bon...merde.


	3. Chapter 3

A ce moment là, je ne peux plus bouger et je serais bien partie en courant mais ce charmant Rye me pousse en avant et pour le remercier de tant de gentillesse je lui fais un doigt auquel il me réponds par un faux baiser. En passant devant elle, Jean me murmure de tout déchirer et de tout gérer.

En arrivant sur l'estrade, Landon me fait une accolade et me dit que tout se passera bien et que je n'ai qu'à montrer de quoi je suis capable et de tout donner, tout en me mettant le micro des les mains. Puis lui et Jace descendent de scène et je me retrouve seule, sur scène, devant des gens que je ne connais pas.

Je respire et je reprends mes esprits, je vais pas me ridiculiser quand même ?

La question de ce que je vais faire ne se pose pas, il faut juste que les mots sortent de ma bouche.

Et je ne m'entends pas dire :

-Je vais chanter a capela Rolling in the deep d'Adèle.

Ce à quoi un des garçons du groupe du début crie

-Suce moi la queue !

Au lieu de me taire je réponds avec la voix la plus assurante possible :

-Trop petite pour moi, désolée.

La foule rigole et j'entends Rye applaudir suivi de tout le monde.

Bon bah c'est parti.

Et je commence à chanter.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je chante cette chanson et surtout pas la première fois que je la chante devant une foule de gens que je ne connais pas. La dernière fois c'était lors d'un voyage scolaire dont je ne préfère pas parler.

Au début ma voix tremble et ça m'énerve, mais je sais que ça partira quand j'atteindrais les notes aiguës. Je ne fais pas de fausse note et ça me rassure.

J'ai peur quand je vois que personne ne bouge mais je chante à fond jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir pourquoi je chante et je ferme les yeux pour me me laisse cette mélodie si familière m'envahir et j'essaie de donner un sens aux paroles que je connais par coeur.

Je me rends compte que c'est bientôt la fin alors je profite de chaque son qui sort de ma bouche et je contrôle ma voix au maximum.

Je suis sortie de ma « transe » quand j'entends une voix chanter par dessus, une voix grave, très grave qui entraîne toute la foule et nous chantons maintenant à deux voix, eux et moi. Ma voix aiguë se différencie du grave de la foule. J'entends des gens taper des mains et pendant que j'entame mon dernier refrain je profite de cette sensation.

Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme être soutenu par une masse invisible qui ne lâchera que quand je le ferai et au moment où je pousse la dernière note, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et je me dépêche de saluer et de quitter l'estrade avant que des gens ne me voient verser une larme.

Pas de joie, juste de soulagement.

Une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je chante bien. Je ne suis pas peut-être pas la plus jolie, la mieux habillée, je suis peut-être différente et bizarre, tout le monde ne m'aime peut-être pas, mais je chante bien. C'est la seule chose constante chez moi.

En traversant la foule pour retourner vers mon groupe d'amis, je reçois des tapes amicales sur les épaules et j'entends des compliments fuser de tous les côtés. En arrivant auprès de mes amis, ils me regardent tous et je salue puis me met à rire et là , ils s'approchent tous et me prennent dans leur bras en mode câlin collectif.

-Félicitations beauté, me dit Rob

-Je suis pas mal impressionnée, et assez jalouse, je ne serai plus le centre de l'attention, me dit Jean avec un clin d'oeil avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je les remercie et me tourne vers Chris et lui fait un câlin et lui murmure un merci dans l'oreille auquel il me répond par un clin d'oeil avant de dire :

-Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait mais chanter devant tout le monde comme ça, ouf, j'aurais pas pu !

-Dicit celui même qui chantait le plus fort, intervient Rik.

Pendant que Landon explique que le jury , qui est en fait composé de certains profs choisira le vainqueur, Rye m'accompagne me servir un verre et sur le chemin me dit qu'il était très surpris. J'en profite pour lui poser mes habituelles questions, celles que je pose à Octavia, Rose et Clémentine pour être sûre d'être fière et satisfaite genre, j'ai chanté assez fort ? J'ai fait des fausses notes ? Ca rendait bien ? Etc... Je sais qu'il me répondra franchement.

Sur le chemin pour aller au buffet il s'arrête pour saluer des gens et me dit d'y aller et qu'il me rejoindra. C'est ce que je fais et au moment où je me sers un verre de ce qui est je crois de l'Ice Tea mélangé à de la vodka, un garçon se met à côté de moi.

-Tu as une très jolie voix.

Je mets un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'adresse à moi et que moins vite je répondrai, plus gêné il sera.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

Il répond trop vite, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Pendant qu'il se sert une boisson que je ne connais pas, je l'observe et mon cœur rate un battement tellement je le trouve beau. Ce qui me frappe en premier sont ses yeux qui brillent, pas seulement à cause de leurs couleurs vertes ou à cause du reflet des flammes qui crépitent mais juste parce qu'ils brillent. On dirait que le blanc de ses yeux est recouvert d'un filet de larmes comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer à tout moment. Je remarque ses longs cils qui ondulent à chaque battement et je m'étonne à écouter le son de sa respiration inégale sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Elles sont humides et longues, instinctivement elles me font penser à celles du Joker dans Batman mais celles-ci sont pulpeuses. Sa peau est dorée, comme s'il avait pris un bain de soleil avant de venir et ses cheveux noirs retombent sur ses tempes. Ils lui arrivent aux joues et sont plus courts devant que derrière, là où ils retombent sur sa nuque. Puis il commence à rougir au moment où je me rends compte que je l'observe depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça paraisse normal. Il me regarde et pousse un soufflement comme si c'était sa manière de sourire, et naturellement un sourire bien trop grand selon moi éclaire mon visage. Et on se regarde pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité dans les yeux mais on est interrompus par une voix qui m'appelle. Quand je me retourne je vois que c'est Rye qui nous rejoints et au moment où je veux me tourner vers le bel inconnu pour me présenter, je découvre qu'il n'est plus là.

-Attends moi là, me dit Rye

Et il part dans la direction, qui je pense, est celle du garçon, qui en me laissant ici, seule, a fait se lever une brise glaciale qui me fait frissonner jusqu'aux os.

Comme je ne vois pas Rye revenir au bout d'un moment et que je suis seule à boire verre sur verre pour que les gens me laissent tranquille, je décide de retourner avec Jean et les autres. En plus, si j'avais continué à boire, j'aurais probablement eu envie d'aller aux toilettes, plus d'une fois.

En les cherchant je rumine sur ce garçon que j'ai vu et qui est parti sans rien dire. Pourquoi? Ca n'a vraiment aucun sens, je n'ai rien dit de méchant, au contraire j'ai même souri comme une débile mentale. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur et est parti avant que je ne me mette à baver en contemplant ses yeux, ou ses cheveux. Ohhhh ses cheveux...Oui il a sûrement du avoir peur de moi, ou il ne m'aime tout simplement pas.

Je remarque une tête dépasser de la foule et je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Chris. A peine arrivée à son niveau, une main m'entraîne vers la foule et avant de m'en rende compte je danse avec Jean sur toutes les musiques qui passent, que je les connaisse ou pas. Je danse, je crie, je chante jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre. Je ris avec Jean en faisant des pas de danses débiles et je saute encore et encore pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Malheureusement, la voix de Landon à travers le micro nous arrête pour nous rappeler qu'avant l'annonce du gagnant du jeu du bizutage, le gagnant de l'année dernière va nous faire une performance comme l'exige la tradition.

Je suis très excitée d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'un garçon qui avait gagné en mixant, d'où les platines.

Techniquement, il va mixer donc on va pouvoir danser ! Et comme pour souligner mes pensées, le son s'élève et Jean et moi nous retrouvons nouveau dans notre cela se finit trop vite à mon goût et vient le moment où les neufs élus, dont moi, se retrouvent sur scène, où les professeurs et la sonorité du public nous départageront.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai trop bu ou si je suis pompette, ce qui m'étonnerait puisque je tiens très bien l'alcool sans vouloir me vanter, mais tout se passe très vite et comme dans un rêve si bien que je ne me rends même pas compte d'être sur scène parmi les trois finalistes. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment je me retrouve sacrée reine du trône de fer et gagnante du jeu.

Tout ce dont je me souviens sont les acclamations de mes amis, et le moment où j'ai failli tomber devant tout le monde en descendant de scène jusqu'à ce que Rye me rattrape par le bras.

-Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, me dit Jean

-Je vois pas comment c'est possible, j'ai bu que...j'ai oublié, je pouffe comme une fillette qui vient de se prendre sa première cuite.

-Bon on va trouver quelqu'un pour te raccompagner, me dit Landon.

A ce moment, le garçon qui m'avait bousculé s'approche et chuchote quelque chose à Chris, qui après s'exclame.

-Parfait, si tu rentres tu vas pouvoir raccompagner Sidenis !

S'ensuit alors un moment où on se dévisage et on dit en même temps

-Non ça ira !

-Tu vas pas rentrer toute seule et Thomas s'en va, me dit-il puis en s'adressant à son frère, raccompagne là pour t'excuser de l'avoir bousculée.

On assiste ensuite à une magnifique bataille de regard qui est naturellement gagnée par Chris. Thomas émet ce que je considère être un grognement en signe d'approbation, plutôt de défaite et tourne les talons et me faisant signe de le suivre. En rigolant Chris ajoute :

-Ca va pas te tuer d'être sympa tu sais !

Tout ça en regardant son frère lui répondre d'une manière très peu orthodoxe à mon goût. Et je finis donc par suivre Thomas en murmurant :

-Peut-être pas lui, mais moi, si !

-Il est con mais pas si méchant que ça, me crie Jean au moment où je les perds de vue et que je m'engouffre derrière Thomas, direction sa voiture.

Au bout de cinq minutes de trajet très pesantes je le remercie de me raccompagner et lui hoche la tête. Chouette !

Pourtant il me surprend en commençant à rire.

-Quoi, pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour rien.

Et il fait mine de se calmer deux secondes mais son fou rire reprend peu de temps après.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fais attention à la route quand même !

-Pour rien je te dis.

-Arrête, dis, t'es super chiant quoi !

Il me regarde comme pour s'excuser et au lieu de ça recommence à rire. Il est exaspérant mais au lieu de m'énerver comme j'aurais fait normalement je commence à rire, au début doucement puis après comme lui, de manière incontrôlable. Merci l'alcool !

Entre deux respirations il commence une phrase

-Tu...tu t'appelles...

-Quoi ?

-Sidenis ?

-Oui et ?

-Genre Sid, comme dans le film !

Et il rigole de plus belle !

-Je m'appelle Sidenis, pas Sid, t'es vraiment un gamin en plus c'est des réflexions qu'on me faisait en primaire.

-Je vais te surnommer Sid, désolé mais je pourrais pas t'appeler Sidenis sans me marrer, il faut conjurer le mal par le mal !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, mais cette fois je commence à sentir des crampes au niveau de mon estomac à force de rire.

Pour essayer de me calmer j'allume la radio et lui change de chaîne à chaque fois qu'une musique commence.

-Arrête de changer de chaîne ! Sinon ça sert à rien d'écouter la radio.

-J'aime pas la musique alors si en plus je dois me farcir des musiques de merde, on va pas aller bien loin.

-Qui n'aime pas la musique ? C'est impossible, je suis sûre qu'il y a forcément quelque chose que tu aimes !

-Oui, c'est vrai il y a quelque chose que j'aime, quand tu chantes.

-Ahahahha très drôle, sérieusement ?

-Oui sérieusement, dit-il avec un air assez vrai, je trouve que tu as une belle voix même si je déteste la chanson que tu as chanté.

-Mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ! Qui peut ne pas aimer cette chanson ?

Il est trop bizarre quand même.

-Bah moi. Chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et sur ce il me lance un clin d'oeil.

Pendant le trajet, on continue à parler de tout et de rien mais bien évidemment avec des remarques et des pics sarcastiques de notre part à tous les deux. Au fur et à mesure du traket je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas si horrible et méchant que ça. On finit par arriver au campus et je sors de sa voiture en le remerciant. Au moment où je m'éloigne de la voiture, j'entends la portière s'ouvrir et des pas ainsi que Thomas qui m'appelle.

-Tu commences les cours demain ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On prend un petit-déj ensemble avant que t'y ailles ?

A vrai dire, je suis étonnée et surprise.

-Je te propose pas un rencard, juste un bagel et un café à la cafet du campus 25minutes avant le début de ton premier cours.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part... Mais ça me va, on se donne rdv devant la cafet à 7h30 ?

-Deal, à demain Sid !

Et sur ces paroles, il tourne les talons et s'en va, et moi je file me coucher, en repensant à la soirée que je viens de passer. On se croirait dans un film quand j'y repense.

En me réveillant le lendemain, j'assume pas du tout. J'aurais dû me coucher plus tôt et ne pas boire. Note pour la rentrée prochaine, ne pas faire la fête avant. Je me dépêche de m'habiller pour rejoindre Thomas devant la cafet, je décide de mettre un jean noir et un coll roulé gris assez large ainsi que mes New Balance. Je laisse mes cheveux détachés et me lave les dents. Je mets du mascara et file en bas. Quand j'aperçois Thomas je lui trouve un air fatigué.

-Oula, dit-il, t'avais meilleure mine hier soir putain. Mais bon pas grave j'accepte d'être vu à tes côtés.

-Trop aimable à toi ! La vérité il est 7h30, pas d'humeur pour tes blagues de merde

-Bref, t'as faim non ?

-Tu sais parler aux femmes !

On achète à manger, un bagel pour moi et un thé, un café pour lui. On s'assied et on commence à manger, au moment où on voit Chris passer, qui, à mon avis , étonné de me voir avec Thomas, nous fait un signe de tête. Je lui réponds par un sourire et je vois Thomas regarder de l'autre côté. Je le regarde d'un regard désapprobateur.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas vraiment mon frère, et on s'entend pas très bien.

-C'est pas une raison, si tu as été élevé avec lui, alors c'est ton frère et tu devrais lui répondre.

-C'est compliqué je te dis.

-Raconte moi.

-Pas ce matin , j'ai la flemme mais promis un jour.

-Ca me va .

Et on continue notre petit-déj improvisé en parlant de notre programme de la journée.

Je finis pas le quitter et je me dirige vers ma salle pour assister à mon premier cours. Evidemment je suis stressée mais tout se passe bien et la journée s'enchaîne sans souci et surtout sans que je m'en rendre compte. Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, je vois Jean et Landon assis sur le lit. Dès qu'ils me voient entrer, ils me posent des questions sur ma journée et on commence à parler. Ils me parlent de la fin de soirée d'hier soir, de leur journée. La soirée se passe de la même manière, sauf qu'on décide de manger une pizza et qu'on finit par faire un tour du campus. J'apprends que les parents de Jean vivent en Russie et qu'elle ne les a pas vu depuis au moins 10ans. Elle est venue aux Etats Unis quand elle était toute petite et qu'elle a habité dans plusieurs maisons d'accueil. En dehors des périodes de cours, c'est-à-dire pendant les vacances, elle habite chez Landon avec les parents de Landon. J'apprends aussi qu'ils se connaissent depuis que l'école élémentaire et que Landon était le seul garçon qui ne s'était pas moqué de Jean quand elle était arrivée aux Etats Unis sans savoir parler anglais. Quant à lui, il est le parfait stéréotype de « l'élève parfait ». Il a toujours les meilleurs notes, sans pour autant se tuer au travail. Il est sérieux et s'intéresse à tout ce qui l'entoure. D'après Jean, il était, je cite « archi chiant et pète-sec » avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Landon finit par retourner dans sa chambre et je remonte avec Jean. En faisant notre toilette, elle me raconte qu'elle a vécu une période très difficile à l'adolescence quand elle s'est rendue compte que ses parents l'avaient plus ou moins abandonnée. Elle avait même essayé de se faire du mal et que si Landon n'avait pas été là pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une famille avec lui, elle ne serait pas dans le même état aujourd'hui.

Touchée par ses aveux, je finis par lui raconter les vrais raisons du divorce de mes parents et que je n'entretiens plus aucune relation avec mon père. Après des années difficiles, mon père a fini par partir vivre aux Emirats car il avait trouvé du travail. Puis il est devenu bizarre, en nous mentant. Je considère qu'il nous a abandonné. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui parler. -J'imagine pas comment ça a dû être dur pour toi.

-C'est vrai que ça a été difficile, mais on essaie de pas y penser. Et puis ma psy m'a beaucoup aidée.

-Tu lui parles toujours ? A ton père ?

-Il m'appelle environ une fois par mois, je décroche le jour de mon anniversaire et c'est tout.

-C'est chaud.

-Par rapport à toi, je vais pas me plaindre.

-Bah moi, je les ai pas vraiment connus. Toi, tu était proche de lui avant, tu as été déçu. Pas moi.

-C'est vrai...Allez, viens on parle d'autre chose et on se matte un film, y a le time il est que 21h30.

-Ca marche !

D'un commun accord, on décide de regarder Me Before You, où comment passer le film à pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien! Merci de lire cette fan fiction, j'espère que vous aimez! N'hésitez pas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrai améliorer...bref tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je pense prendre un rythme régulier et poster deux chapitres par semaine, mais je ne garantis rien...En tout cas, bonne lecture!**_

La semaine se déroule de la même manière. Je vois Thomas le matin, je vais en cours, je travaille en rentrant dans ma chambre, je dine avec Jean et Landon, on parle, on dort. Quand vendredi soir arrive, je suis soulagée parce que je suis crevée, mais satisfaite de suivre en cours et du travail régulier que j'ai fourni. J'en profite pour skyper avec ma sœur Esther et mon frère Raphaël qui sont à Paris, pour appeler mon autre sœur Rebecca, qui vit avec son copain Mathias et j'appelle aussi ma mère, qui ne répond pas. Je reçois alors l'éternel SMS :

« Suis en réunion

Problème ? SMS

Bizzz »

Je rigole et lui répond :

« Non tkt, juste pour te raconter.

On s'appelle demain.

Bisous »

Au moment où j'envoie ce SMS, la porte s'ouvre et je vois Jean et Landon entrer.

Vous étiez où ? Je commençais à me sentir seule un peu !

On sait que tu ne peux pas vivre sans nous Sid, dit Landon.

Allez habille toi mieux, on t'emmène, dit Jean

Il est à peine 17h... tu veux qu'on aille où ?

Surprise...prend ton maillot, des sous-vêtements de rechange, rase toi et pas de maquillage, lance Landon avant de sortir de la pièce, on se retrouve en bas.

Je regarde Jean en haussant les sourcils, et elle hausse les épaules.

Tu verras c'est cool. Fais nous confiance.

Elle ajoute un clin d'oeil et commence à préparer ses affaires.

Oh maman, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

Je sais que je ne soutirerais aucune information de sa part, je décide donc de préparer mes affaires en silence. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, on arrive en bas et on monte dans la voiture de Landon. Sur le chemin, Landon et Jean commencent à parler de leurs professeurs et des devoirs qu'il doivent rendre pour la semaine prochaine. J'en profite pour observer la petite ville universitaire. Je vois les magasins défiler, les arbres et les groupes d'amis. Je suis alors envahie d'un moment de nostalgie. Je repense à ma terminale et à mes amis avec qui j'avais passé la meilleure année de ma vie. Entre cours, soirées, engueulades, fous rire, pleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Je me rends compte qu'ils me manquent, même si j'ai appelé Rose tous les jours et que j'ai parlé avec Chen, Octavia et Clementine sur whatsapp à peu près en continu. Chen a intégré HEC, il a sûrement une grosse soirée ce soir. Octavia a probablement un DS demain, si ça se trouve c'est de la biologie comme elle veut entrer à l'ENS et qu'elle en est à sa troisième année de prépa. Clémentine est probablement en train de regarder un épisode d'une série même si elle à un DS d'éco demain. Rose est devant la télé, j'en suis sûre. Et je suis dans la voiture de Landon, que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière, qui m'emmène dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

En parlant du loup, il me sort de ma rêverie. Je regarde mon téléphone et voit qu'il est 17h50, on a donc roulé pendant 30 minutes. Je descends de la voiture et à vrai dire je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis au beau milieu d'un parking improvisé sur une plaine d'herbe avec 3 voitures. A gauche, il y a le chemin par lequel nous sommes arrivés, à droite, un chemin sous les arbres qui mène je ne sais où.

Allez, belle au bois dormant, on a un peu de marche à faire ! Me lance Landon

Combien de temps ? Histoire que je sache comment m'échapper si jamais vous m'avez emmené ici pour me tuer.

Jean rigole et m'assure qu'il y a maximum 10 minutes de marche. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le petit tunnel créé par les arbres ne s'arrête pas, et on passe bien 10 minutes dessous. A la sortie de ce tunnel, on arrive au niveau d'un lac. Il n'est pas très grand, mais il a l'air profond. Autour du lac, il y a de l'herbe qui mène à des rangées d'arbres que je ne saurais pas nommer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est comme un cocon de nature pure, sans pollution, ni bruit, ni foules. A ce moment, je reçois une balle de volley dans la tête, ce qui me réveille totalement. Je regarde vers la droite, prête à pousser Landon à l'eau, quand j'aperçois, Rye, Chris, Rob et Rik. Je devine que Rob a lancé la balle. Je me dirige vers eux, je suis contente de les voir. Au moment de lui faire la bise, j'en profite et je le fais tomber avec une béquille.

Vengeance

Ce n'est que justice, répond-il.

Rye m'adresse tout de suite la parole.

Alors, ta première semaine ? Raconte.

Ecoute, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je suis un peu fatiguée...

Bah allez, t'as forcement d'autres choses à nous raconter !

C'est Chris qui me tend un verre, que j'observe attentivement.

C'est de l'Ice Tea, je te rassure on veut pas te violer, dit-il

Oh mon Dieu je n'en reviens pas que tu ais dit ça à voix haute, dit Rye.

Je rigole et commence à leur raconter en détails journée par journée, je suis interrompue par Rob et Jean qui proposent qu'on aille se baigner.

Oh non, pile au moment où elle nous parlait de son prof de socio qui était super sexy ! Lâche Chris avec un clin d'oeil.

Je souris et répond que je serai la première à l'eau. Heureusement j'avais mis mon maillot sous mes habits...Jean quant à elle part se changer dans la voiture, et je me retrouve seule avec les garçons qui commencent par enlever leur T-Shirt...puis leur short...ouf, ils sont aussi en maillot !

J'essaie de garder bonne figure mais quand je vois Chris et Rye en maillot de bain, je m'étouffe intérieurement. On dirait des dieux grecs. Je détourne le regard et tombe sur Landon et Rob en maillot, on va pas cracher dans la soupe, ils sont aussi super bien foutus. Je remarque que Rik reste habillé mais remonte juste son pantalon. J'en connais une qui va être déçue... Au moment où Jean revient, je crois qu'elle voit à quel point je suis contente qu'elle me sorte de cette situation, si bien qu'elle me prend par la main, et on se met toutes les deux à courir en direction du lac, et on finit par sauter dedans. En sortant la tête de l'eau, on se met à rigoler toutes les deux.

Tu m'avais pas prévenu de prendre des médocs anti-crise cardiaque !

J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois que je les ai vus ! Dit-elle

Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont tous super bien foutus mais genre, on dirait qu'ils sont photoshopés ! Mais tous !

Je sais, c'est atroce !

Notre délire s'interrompt quand quelqu'un porte Jean et la lance dans l'eau deux mètres plus loin. C'est Chris. Puis il me regarde, comme pour dire, t'es la prochaine. Je commence par protester.

Non, non, non, me touche pas, je rigole pas, me touche pas.

Il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Je rigole pas, éloigne- toi !

Je suis totalement en train de rigoler, ce qui rend ma menace pas crédible du tout.

Il finit par m'attraper, et j'ai beau me débattre, en mode vraiment, pas en mode meuf reloue, il finit par me lancer, comme une plume, là où Jean avait atterrie.

On continue à se battre dans l'eau, et je dois probablement boire la tasse cinq fois. Au moins, je me débrouille plutôt bien, à vrai dire, j'arrive même à couler Rob et Landon deux fois.

Jean, quant à elle, est au bord de l'eau et parle avec Rik qui mouille ses pieds, sous ses encouragements.

On finit par sortir de l'eau et on s'assoit sur la nappe improvisée où on commence à manger ce que Rob a apporté, c'est-à-dire des cheeseburgers.

On parle pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. J'apprends que Rye a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, et qu'il est le seul à avoir survécu avec son meilleur ami, chez qui il vivait avant l'université. Les parents de son meilleur ami ont adopté Rye après la mort de ses parents, et ils les considèrent comme sa famille.

J'apprends également que Chris et Thomas sont irlandais, et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, jusqu'à ce que Thomas apprenne qu'il était adopté.

Ils commencent à me poser des questions sur moi, ma famille, mes parents, mes amis, et ma vie avant Sciences Po. Je leur raconte toute ma vie et leur parler de mes amis qui me manquent beaucoup, tout en leur assurant que je suis super contente de les avoir rencontrés eux et que je les apprécie déjà énormément. Je parle de mes frères et sœurs et de ma mère.

Et ton père, il fait quoi dans la vie ? Me demande Chris.

Jean et moi échangeons un regard puis elle réponds à ma place.

Sidenis ne parle plus à son père depuis longtemps, c'est une longue histoire, et bien trop déprimante pour ce soir. Et trop compliquée…

Je la remercie d'un regard, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être au courant. Ce n'est pas très important.

Puis tout naturellement la discussion s'enchaîne sur un autre sujet.

En allant me coucher, je repense à la soirée qu'on a passé et aux discussions qu'on a eues, et je suis contente. Je commence à m'habituer à la charge de travail, je me suis fait des amis, un nouveau groupe, et je m'entends bien avec eux. J'appelle Rose et je lui raconte, tout en lui promettant de lui snaper les abdos de Rob, Rye, Chris et Landon la prochaine fois.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je vois le lit de Jean vide. Je regarde l'heure, 13h !

Super. Je regarde mes snaps, mes SMS et je vois que Jean sera absente toute la journée et la soirée, qu'elle m'expliquera ce soir, et que Thomas m'a appelé plusieurs fois. Assez étonnée, je le rappelle.

Allo, tu m'as appelé ?

Oui, un peu moins de 3 fois.

Je dormais...

J'avais deviné.

Tu voulais quoi ?

On se voit aujourd'hui ?

Si tu veux.

T'es fâchée ?

Non pourquoi ? Et toi ?

Bah non, pourquoi ?

Je sais pas, t'es bizarre.

Je le suis tout le temps.

J'avais deviné.

Bon allez, Sid, on se voit quand et où ?

Aucune idée !

Va te doucher et t'habiller, prends de quoi bosser, un peu, je passe te prendre dans une heure.

Ok mais j'ai pas mangé encore.

J'avais deviné.

Allez bisous

Biz.

Et il raccroche. Bon, bah c'est parti. Je me lève, je prends une douche rapide, je mets un jean slim un T-Shirt, avec un sweat, des baskets et j'attache mes cheveux. Je fais mon sac en prenant mes fiches et des livres. Et j'écoute de la musique en attendant Thomas. Je finis par descendre et je le vois en voiture qui m'attend.

T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Non, je viens d'arriver.

Pourquoi tu souris ?

Pour rien, allez monte.

Allez dis moi !

Pour rien je te dis.

Je monte pas si tu me dis pas.

T'es chiante Sid.

Je sais, dis-je très fière de moi.

Oui je suis là depuis longtemps.

Explicite.

Il ne répond pas mais m'ouvre la portière de l'intérieur.

Oh mon , t'es là depuis que tu m'as appelé !

Bien joué, Sherlock.

Je finis par monter dans la voiture, tout en rigolant.

Je savais pas que tu mettais environ une heure pour t'habiller !

T'es bête dis donc.

Et il rigole.

Le trajet se passe en silence, mais ce n'est pas pesant. On finit par arriver à la bibliothèque. Je m'installe puis je vois Thomas s'absenter. J'en profite pour observer les lieux. La bibliothèque ressemble au CDI de mon lycée. Elle est longue et large de 2 tables de 4. Sur chaque table, il y a deux lampes. Autour des tables, des bibliothèques avec des livres par milliers. Je reste sur mon téléphone en attendant le retour de Thomas. Il revient avec un bagel dans une main et un thé dans l'autre.

C'est pour moi ?

Tu m'as dit que t'avais pas mangé, dit-il en me posant le bagel et le thé à côté de moi.

Merci !

Puis je suis prise d'un doute.

C'est pas interdit de manger ici ?

T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse jeter juste parce que j'ai la dalle.

Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je décide de le croire sur parole, enfin mon estomac plutôt.

On commence à travailler. Je décide de commencer les brouillons de mes essais et d'en faire le plan, tout en profitant de mon petit-déjeuner...

Au bout d'une heure, je lève la tête. Thomas a attaché ses cheveux et a fait un petit chignon. Il fronce les sourcils et mordille son stylo. Instinctivement, je me dis qu'il n'est pas moche, il est même très séduisant comme ça.

T'as fini de me reluquer comme ça ?

Je rigole et je pense même que je rougis.

Non après c'est normal, vu que je suis sexy comme un dieu grec.

Pas grec non.

Mais dieu quand même non ?

Tu m'exaspères !, évidemment, je ne pense pas ce que je dis.

Allez, trouve moi un équivalent divin et je fais pareil avec toi !

C'est débile ton jeu, je dis ça en rigolant mais on dirait les idées de Clémentine et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais c'est marrant quand même...

Bon, ok mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour cultiver cette idée et trouver ton double parfait.

Ca me va, même si j'ai déjà trouvé ton double !

Dis qui c'est !

Nop, tu devras attendre d'avoir trouvé le mien.

Je lui envoie un sourire ironique et me replonge dans mes livres.

On est dérangés une heure et demi plus tard par la dame qui gère la bibliothèque.

On ne mange pas à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, si vous voulez vous pouvez sortir...

Thomas lève la tête et va lui parler. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent mais quand il revient, il a l'air satisfait et me sourit.

Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Rien d'important...

Il fait mine de se replonger dans son travail.

Dis moi ce que t'as dit. Je vois pas pourquoi ça doit rester un secret.

Il relève la tête et voit que je ne rigole pas.

Regarde le nom de la bibliothèque.

Dinson ? C'est quoi le rapport avec toi ?

Il sort sa pièce d'identité, où je peux lire : Thomas Henry Luke Dinson

C'est à ta famille ?

A mon père...d'où le « t'inquiète pas »

Je hoche la tête et souris intérieurement.

Mon père adoptif plutôt.

Je lève la tête, et je croise son regard. Il est doux, nostalgique, et triste.

Et si on allait autre part ?je propose

Tu veux en parler pas vrai ? Dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

On est pas obligés, mais j'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. On fait ce que tu veux.

Ce que je veux ?

Très drôle...

Allez, on s'arrache !

On range nos affaires et on rejoint sa voiture.

Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Je sais pas, mais j'ai faim.

On va au resto ?

Il est à peine 17h15...

C'est vrai, un peu tôt pour le resto. On se fait un McDO ?

Je le regarde éberluée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

Il me regarde de la même manière.

Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu y as pas pensé !

T'as raison, allez on se fait un McDo !

Et il rigole en prenant la direction du McDO.

On y arrive. On commande à emporter, puis direction le campus. On se pose sur la petite table sous les arbres derrière les bâtiments.

On commence à manger quand il prend la parole, et finit par me raconter tout ce que je voulais savoir sur lui.

Il ne se souvient pas de ses parents biologiques. Il a appris à 16 ans qu'il avait été adopté, en trouvant des photos de sa mère enceinte de Chris mais pas de lui. Sa famille biologique l'avait abandonné. Les parents de Chris l'ont trouvé seul dans une vieille maison en Norvège. Il avait 4ans. Il a toujours été proche de Chris. Ils jouaient ensemble, ne se séparaient jamais, même pas en classe. Puis au fur et à mesure, Thomas a eu l'impression d'être exclu. Chris allait hérité des domaines familiaux, ou en tout cas les gérer, et hériter de l'empire Dinson, une entreprise possédant des restaurants, des cafés, des bibliothèques, des hôtels, des banques...la totale quoi. Il s'est éloigné de son frère et ils ont commencé à faire des choses différentes. Puis il a découvert qui il était. Après l'avoir découvert, il est parti de chez lui. Prendre l'air, réfléchir. Il est revenu un an plus tard. Il continuait à voir son frère au lycée, et vivait dans un motel qu'il se payait grâce à des petits boulots et des économies. Personne n'est venu se battre pour son retour. Il a décidé de revenir chez lui quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Tout le monde a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Dès qu'il est devenu diplômé, il a voulu partir. Son père a passé un marché avec lui. Il allait dans la même université que Chris et devait revenir obligatoirement à Noël, à Thanksgiving et pendant les grandes vacances, en échange son père lui payait ses études. Thomas a accepté. Il travaille en tant qu'assistant de rédaction dans le journal de Columbia, ce qui lui permet de gagner de l'argent et de ne pas dépendre totalement de son père. Il a acheté sa voiture avec son propre argent, c'est pour cette raison qu'il en est fier et qu'il y tient tant.

Il a mis un an avant de reparler à son frère, mais ils n'ont jamais passé plus de 10 minutes ensemble, sans y être forcés. Il se sent seul parfois, sans famille et la plupart des gens ne l'aiment pas.

J'avais cru comprendre...mais pourquoi ?

Je ne m'attarde pas à me faire des amis. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul et trahi, surtout par sa propre famille, aka les personnes qui sont censés nous protéger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je chercherai à me faire des amis, qui finiront par me trahir ou me laisser tomber. C'est de la souffrance inutile et j'en ai eu assez. Alors je ne me comporte pas bien avec eux, et je fais exprès, c'est comme un jeu.

Comme quand tu m'as bousculé, et que tu as fait exprès de ne pas t'excuser.

Oui, je trouvais ça marrant. J'agis la plupart du temps comme un connard. Au bout d'un moment, j'oublie si je fais toujours exprès ou si je suis devenu comme ça. Ou si j'étais comme ça avant.

Je pense que tu n'as pas à te poser la question. Les gens qui te traitent de connard, comme je l'ai fait, t'ont jugés sans te connaître. Et c'est là leur erreur, ce n'est pas la tienne. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable d'avoir dû réagir comme tu l'as fait car tu n'y es pour rien. Et pour ce que ça vaut, si les gens n'arrivent pas à voir en dessous de ta carapace, alors ils ne te méritent pas.

Dès que je finis ma phrase, il se lève et vient me faire un bisous sur la joue.

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Pour m'excuser, et te remercier.

T'excuser de quoi ?

De t'avoir bousculé sans m'excuser.

Pffff, c'est oublié depuis longtemps ! Et puis je t'ai traité de connard, donc on est quittes.

C'est bien vrai.

Je finis mes frites quand il reprend la parole.

Tu sais quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir d'amis parce qu'ils allaient me trahir et me laisser seul. Je ne parlais pas de toi. Sauf si tu me laisses tomber, ou que tu me trahis, dans ces cas là je te tue.

Je lève les yeux.

Enfin, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais tu es déjà bien plus qu'une amie. Je n'avais jamais raconté ça à personne.

J'ai cette impression aussi.

Ouhhhhhh trop de connexions !

Puis comme à notre habitude, on rigole. D'un côté, c'était une conversation assez bizarre vers la fin, mais de l'autre je suis contente qu'on en est parlés. Je suis touchée qu'il m'ait raconté ça. Et je pense que la prochaine fois qu'on aura une conversation sérieuse, ce sera mon tour. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas la première à me livrer, et ça compte à mes yeux. On change instinctivement de sujets et on commence à parler de son frère et sa bande d'amis, donc les miens aussi.

Tu les trouves sympa ?

Ils ont été plutôt cool avec moi, ils m'ont bien intégré, donc oui. Pas toi ?

On a jamais vraiment passé de temps ensemble, donc je peux pas te dire.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et eux en même temps, sans que ce soit bizarre. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait arranger ça.

Tu es bien optimiste dis moi..., dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

 _ **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**_


End file.
